glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: Training
In older days, there was a consideration of something being extremely hard as being like hell. That would be a compliment to what he pushed us through. Every morning, he forced us awake and forced us into what he called "Stretches", which included multiple mile runs, around 500 pushups, situps, and whatever he could force us to do before we passed out, and then he had us face him and learn about this damn "M-force" Or whatever he was always talking about. After that, we then had to fight each other as well, leaving us completely exhausted. Then we had to go to this cabin in the island he had somehow took us to, and we had to cook our own food and everything. Whenever one of us complained to him about this horrible schedule, he simply said "If you wish to learn to use this force, you must reach your Limit." He seemed particularly disappointed when I failed to do it, Although I don't know why he'd believe I could. I'm barely even able to use the Musiweapon I hold. I thought all of this after our third week here, Going to sleep in a small part of the room, away from the others. As I finally slept, I had another dream. "I've figured it out! That thing in my dreams....." I was someone else this time.... He felt familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. "If I just use this, then-" And then I was awoken by a loud thump. As I remember the dream, I realized what he was talking about. I held my Hand out and felt something..... unknown there. It then formed into a note. "What the hell....." As I then moved it forward, it sent a massive burst of sound, waking everyone up and making a new window in the shape of a quarter-note. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Tubba woke up, yelling. He then looked at me and his eyes widened. I wondered why he was doing that until I looked at myself and noticed this blue aura all around me, notes all over it, and some even bleeding onto my body. But, as I looked at him again, I realized..... that's not what he was looking at. He was looking straight into my eyes. "What the hell did you do?!" he yelled again. "You can't see it?" I asked him. "See what?" He answered. I then moved closer to him and put a sixteenth-note onto him, and then..... "What...... What is that?" He said, as a small aura appeared around him too. "I think this is Musical Energy......" I explained, "I don't think I gave it to you permanently, but you should be able to see it now....." I then created a small ball of this musical aura and kicked it around. As we went to train, He then hold his hand up. "I see we already have one using the M-Force." He said, but I then replied: "If you call it the M-Force again I'll hit you in the face. We're calling it Musical Energy." I said. "Ah..... That confirms it then. You are The Soul!" He said it with such grandiose. "...What the hell is that?"